


Greg's Surprising Discovery

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic life, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg finds something surprising as he's clearing a space for himself at Mycroft's. Short and a bit silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg's Surprising Discovery

Greg found himself moving in with Mycroft very gradually. His toothbrush and spare razor had been placed in the bathroom almost as soon as he started staying over, then Mycroft had cleared a drawer in the bedroom so he could leave a change of underpants, later he got a corner of the wardrobe and now Mycroft had said he could clear one of the desks in the spare room. 

As he piled up the back issues of ‘The Railway Magazine’ and ‘Accountancy Magazine’ he saw that something had slipped down the back of the drawer. After a 10 minute struggle (and a great deal of creative swearing), he removed the drawer and fished out a square of metal on a ribbon. He turned it over and stared at the front: ‘Flora London Marathon, 2005 25th Anniversary’. Getting awkwardly to his feet with the help of the desk (his knees cracking embarrassingly) , he carried the medal into the living room where Mycroft was working, Ms Peel purring on his lap.

“You ran the marathon?”

Mycroft looked up. “In 2005, for Cancer Research. With Anthea.”

“How’d you do?”

“Three hours, twenty-six minutes. We dressed up.”

“Really?”

“Yes, as The Avenger’s. I don’t know how Anthea carried that umbrella whilst running.”

Greg’s blood pressure rose as he realised what that meant. He swallowed. “Do you have any photographs?”

“I think they’re in the desk you’re clearing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ms Peel is Mycroft's cat.
> 
> By 'The Avenger's' I mean John Steed & Emma Peel.


End file.
